Thank You For The All Memory (EXO)
by Nabila Oh
Summary: "Thank You For The All Memory, Saranghae all" Kata luhan sambil meninggalkan ruangan. (Luhan keluar dari EXO)


Thank you for the best memories

Exo k tiba di dorm exo. Exo-K sangat senang apalagi sehun ia bisa bertemu dengan luhan, "annyeong"sapa suho kepada semua member exo-m yang baru saja datang di korea. Sehun melihat personil exo-m ia melihat taka da luhan di sana, luhan melihatnya berulang ulang tapi tetap taka da luhan "Hyung luhan hyung kemana?"Tanya sehun kepada lay. "Luhan masih di cina luhan sakit mungkin besok ia akan ke korea untuk menemuimu"jawab lay dengan tegas "baiklah"jawab sehun sedih. Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan member lainnya masih berkangen kangenan di ruang depan. Sehun membuka Hand Phone nya ia membuka line yang ada di hand phone nya sehun mencari nama luhan di kontak line. "hyung kau sakit apa, mengapa kau tak ikut ke korea?"Tanya sehun melalui pesan line. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang cukup besar dan hand phone sehun berbunyi pertanda ada pesan baru dari line. Pesan dari luhan hyung "aku baik baik saja sehuni besok pagi aku terbang ke korea, jangan khawatir"jawab luhan. Sehun segera menutup handpohe nya dan langsung berkumpul kembali ke depan bersama dengan lainnya. "Sehun kajja kita mengambil selca bersama, kau jangan sedih besok luhan akan ke korea"ajak suho "kajja"jawab sehun. Exo-k dan Exo-m bersecla bersama wajah mereka bahagia karna mereka bisa berkumpul kembali. "hyung aku lapar"ucap suho pada kyungsoo. "sudah aku masakkan di dapur" jawab d.o . exo-k dan exo-m makan bersama sama.

Hari sudah malam personil exo saat nya beristirahat. Mereka tidur di dorm masig masing sehun sekamar dengan luhan dan xiumin, karna luhan ada di cina sehun hanya tidur bersama xiumin. Member sudah masuk di kamar nya masing masing. "hyung aku sangat merindukan luhan hyung"ucap sehun kepada xiumin. "aku yakin luhan di sana juga merindukan mu sehun"jawab xiumin agar sehun tidak sedih. "rasanya inggin cepat pagi biar cepat cepat lihat luhan hyung" ucap sehun. "kalau begitu kau harus cepat cepat tidur"suruh xiumin "baiklah good night hyung"jelas sehun. Semua member sudah terlelap semua. Tak terasa sudah pagi semua member bangun dan bermain main di dorm karna dua hari ini tidak ada jadwal manggung. "Tok Tok Tok"suara pintu. "biar aku saja yang membuka pintu nya hyung itu pasti luhan hyung"cegah sehun pada kai yang inggin membuka pintu. Sehun membuka pintu dorm dan ternyata itu luahan "Sehun"sapa luhan dan sehun langsung memeluk luhan suasana di dorm semakin ramai setelah ke 11 member berkumpul. "hyung kau ke sini dengan siapa?"Tanya kai "Tadi pagi jam 7 aku sampai di korea, di jemput meneger soo dan langsung di antar ke sini"jelas luhan "kajja hyung kita bermain."ajak baekhyun

"hyung apa kau tak merindukan kris?"Tanya tao tiba tiba. Semua member kaget dan langsung menoleh kea rah tao. "kenapa kau Tanya begitu"Tanya suho "aniya, aku tiba tiba berfikir tentang kris hyung"jawab kris. "kami selalu merindukan kris hyung, walau kita sudah berpisah dengan kris hyung tapi kris hyung masih ada di sini"jawab chen sambil menunjuk kehati. "mungkin kris hyung sudah lebih baik di cina"jelas lay.

"dongsaeng"panggil luhan tiba tiba. "semua member menoleh kea rah luhan "ada apa hyung?"Tanya sehun "sebenarnya aku kesini hanya inggin berpamitan dengan kalian"Ujar luhan. Semua member terkejut "berpamitan untuk apa hyung?"Tanya sehun "mianhae aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk bersama sama dengan kalian"jelas luhan sambil meneteskan air mata "memangnya kau mau kemana hyung"tanya baekhyun khawatir "aku sudah tidak bisa di exo karna aku harus menetap di cina"jelas luhan "Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya sehun dengan nada tinggi "kondisi kesehatan ku sudah memburuk"jawab luhan. Member exo menangis dan memeluk luhan. Sehun berlari masuk ke dalam dorm meninggal kan 10 hyung nya di depan "hyung kau tak usah memikirkan kita sekarang, kita bisa mengerti apa yang kau alami, tetapi tidak dengan sehun"jelas suho "sebaiknya kau temui sehun dan jelas kan apa yang terjadi"suru kai. Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar sehun, sehun menangis seakan tak ingin kehilangan luhan. "sehuni"panggil luhan, sehun tak menoleh sama sekali. Luhan memeluk sehun dari belakang dan sehun mendorong luhan agar menjauhi sehun "apa kau tega meniggalkan ku hyung"Tanya sehun terus menangis "aku tau sehun ini sangat sulit untuk mu tapi aku tak bisa di exo"jelas luhan "hyung aku menyayangimu"sehun menangis "nado"jawab luhan "jika kau menyayangiku jangan tingalkan aku!"ucap sehun sambil terseduh seduh. "Jebal mianhae sehun, tapi aku harus meningalkan mu"Kata luhan sambil menjauh dari sehun dan hilang di ambang pintu kamar sehun. Sehun mengejar luhan dan langsung memeluknya "Hyung aku sangat menyayangimu"kata sehun sambil memeluk erat tubuh luhan. "sehun aku juga sangat menyayangimu, lebih dari semua ini"kata luhan. Semua member menangis meliat sehun dan luhan. Semua member tak percaya jika luhan akan menyusul kris meningalkan exo. "Sehun, Dunia ini adalah hadiah terinah dariku untuk mu"Kata luhan "Baiklah hyung, aku sekarang mengerti aku akan belajar mengiklaskan mu pergi, jangan pernah lupakan aku dan exo hyung"kata sehun. "tentu, kalian akan selalu ada di hatiku"kata luhan. Semua member memeluk luhan dengan erat. Member exo melepaskan pelukan pada luhan "Semuanya jangan pernah lupakan aku, _Thank You For The All_ Memory"kata luhan sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "kau mau kemana hyung?"Tanya kai, "aku mau mengambil surat surat di gedung SM dan langsung kembali ke cina"jawab luhan. "Good bye hyung, hati hati, jaga kesehatanmu"kata semua member. "baiklah" kata luhan sambil mengedipkan mata. Luhan berjalanke ambang pintu dan hilang di ambang pintu. Semua ini serasa mimpi yang pertama kris pergi meningalkan exo kemudian luhan menyusul untuk meningeal kan exo. _**"Thank You For Everything, and The Best Memory"**_

Semenjak 1 bulan luhan pergi menigalkan exo, sehun semakin berubah ia menjadi cuek, dan terus menerus melamun. _Luhan keluar bukan karna ia tak sayanag atau ingin meningalkan exo tapi luhan keluar karna luhan sakit. Dan semoga keputusan luhan untuk meningalkan exo adalah keputusan yang terbaik, dan akan selalu mendukung keputusan mu_


End file.
